Orchids
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Yugiohx-over oneshot. A love story that no one knew about Hotaru Tomoe and the man who loved her tell his story in one single memory. And a pure white orchid and its meaning.


Orchids

_**Do not fret my love**_

_**for out love was to perish from the beginning **_

_**It was never supposed to last long**_

_**For it never had a beginning ... **_

In a white fancy hotel room she was sound sleep next to him as the sound of pouring rain echoed in the empty hotel room. He knew he should have just awakened her because he did need to go back to his home in Domino, but he didn't want to. Her smooth pale body against his body felt…right and this was one of the few times he felt calm and comfortable in his own skin. Last night…he grinned evilly thinking about it.

"Seto?" She sat up rubbing her eyes in a cute way. The white covers hid her body which almost annoyed him. "Sorry if I woke you, but I better go before Kaori Knight gets up and looks for me." The blue eyed man wanted to scream 'no' and tell her to stay here with him. She should stay here with him because she would be safe and would no longer wince when he kissed her skin for she would no longer have bruises.

She looked at him and smiled, "do you mind if I visit you on Sunday?" He touched her neck lightly and shook his head. He could see his marks on her neck and shoulders and apart of him felt proud.

She fluttered her eyes innocently and puppy like knowing that there was a catch, "I'm going to bring a friend with me too. Do you mind?"

Urg, he knew it. As soon as she gave him those big puppy violet eyes he should have made a run for it. Wait, did she say friend?

"A friend?" She had always told him that she was alone at school so now he was curious. None of those boys realize how…beautiful she was, did they? A little part of Seto wanted to keep her all to himself and hide her like this, but she needed a life outside of him. Not that he liked the idea very much, but he was trying to think what was better for her.

She nodded as she got out of the bed to find her cloths, "her named is Chibi Usagi, she's really nice and she's about Mokuba's age." She found her jeans and bra and soon put them on. She then pulled a blue over size baggy shirt. He smirked lightly noticing the light blush on her cheeks. Obviously she was thinking about last night.

"How about you stay for breakfast. I doubt even Kaori Knight will be up at seven in the morning," he grinned (wait, did the world just end?) as she blushed and nodded. Her stomach growled as if adding a comment on the subject. She sat back down as Seto pulled her onto his lap. She looked up at him as he tilted her head slightly and kissed her.

"Seto, I really am hungry," she said as he looked slightly confused and almost…innocent.

"I think you and I have two completely different definitions of hungry." He smirked as her blush turned a brighter red. Deciding that she would slap him if he kept teasing her so he picked up the phone and ordered breakfast.

He got up to grab his pants, but noticed how shy she was acting. She turned away staring at the wall of the opposite side of the room. Trying not to look at him and failing miserably . After putting on his jeans he grabbed her into a hug from behind and kissed the curves of her neck.

"Why are you so nervous now? You didn't seem to mind last night," he whispered into her ear in a husky voice. She turned into a brighter red.

"SETO! STOP THAT!" She snapped jumping up from the bed as he laughed like he was winning a duel. He stopped, noticing the scared and nervous look on her face and walked over to her.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" He snatched her into his arms. She cried softly sniffing angrily at a thought as Seto ran his fingers in her hair.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here! My dad sometimes calls me 'the silence' and all these weird bruises come from out of nowhere! And I hurt people and…and I just want to stay with you."

He wrapped himself around her wanting nothing more than to keep her with him. How long has this been going on? To be exact he had known her since he was a child because of his step father who worked with doctor Tomoe. And so the two met as children, but being in love with her? Since he was a teenager when she helped him get rid of his stepfather and the fact she stood behind him during that fateful day his 'father' committed suicide. How long has the physical side of their relationship been going on? A few months since she turned sixteen because Seto was very patient when it came to certain subjects like love and desire. One of the reasons why he was such a good business man and the fact he wanted to wait until he was seventeen.

_**Dreams drift away like butterflies in the sky. **_

_**No matter how I try and how people push**_

_**I can't and won't forget your face **_

_**The taste of your lips**_

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**or the feeling of your fingers. **_

"Taru," He whispered as she let her stressed body fall back on the bed with himself soon following. He made sure that he wasn't crushing her as he laced his fingers into her hair. He brought her lips up to his.

"No matter what you do, I'll love you still." His voice echoed in her head as she closed her eyes and felt his lips trace the skin of her neck. She blushed lightly feeling one had touch her hand. Gently squeezing intimately.

"Mr. Kaiba, your breakfast is here," the wait was completely innocent. Even so Seto growled impatiently as he got off of her and walked over to the door and snatched the food away from him. He turned to see Hotaru sitting up, her face still red. He set the food on the bed and opened the curtains to let the gray light enter the room.

"It's pretty outside," Hotaru whispered as he looked at her. His cold blue eyes digging into her as if sensing her discomfort. He knew she hated to reveal a lot about herself. She knew as being a daughter of a famous scientist she had to be cold and harsh and not reveal any of her emotions. But this was why he loved her so much. Because she was still warm instead of a cold heartless dragon like himself.

"Yeah," he picked up an orchid and then put it behind her ear. She was a bit surprised since Seto was only intimate when it came to certain activities. He sat down and pulled her mouth to his in a long passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he kept his eyes closed and grinned, "did you know that orchids mean ecstasy?"

"SETO!" She yelled blushing as he smirked and quickly got on top of her again and playfully kissed her face.

Hmmm, maybe next time they had alone time he could sprinkle the bed with orchids.

Seto didn't know that t his would be that last time he would see her. For destiny is cruel you see because Hotaru was the senshi of silence who would die leaving the blue eyed duelist to his suffering freezing his heart. He didn't know that Hotaru had been reborn or the fact that destiny was going to throw him into a twisted world that made monsters from cards come to life.

He didn't know that when Crystal Tokyo was born his firefly would be one of the protectors of the queen. He didn't know that the next time he saw her it would only be a glimpse years later.

Even so Seto would never forget what orchids meant or the sweet love affair.

_**Now my memories of you are the sin that cast me away from paradise. **_

_**But is it really paradise without you? **_

_**Is god's love more precious then your hands holding my heart?

* * *

**_

Sailor Ra: I torture Seto a lot it seems.

Seto: YOU THINK?!

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) Cain? Noah? Help me!

Cain: You screwed yourself.

Sailor Ra: (runs from a pissed off Seto)

Noah: Since she can't say this I will. Sailor Ra does not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. If you want to use this idea then ASK. ASK. ASK. ASK. ASK. Now, bye and review.


End file.
